icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo
iBloop 2 - Electric BloopalooTitle Reference Dan's Hey From Me Blog (November 16th, 2011) is the 6th episode of Season 5 iCarly and the 89th overall. This is the sequel to iBloop, a Season 3 episode, where it showed every cast members' bloopers during filming various episodes. This episode was played two days after Blooptorious. The episode received 3.090 million views among viewers (18-49) on its premiere date for Wednesday night cable, currently the series' lowest documented audience to date. Number of view TVbynumbers.com (December 29th, 2011) Plot This episode is semi-scripted like a talk show. Rex (voiced by Jake Farrow) has an alter ego. Christopher has mutiple running gags. He annoys the cast, advertises his salsa, talks about Victorious' Emmy nominations, argues with Spencer about his ex-girfriend, and has an odd fascination with Gibby. He moonlights as talk show host with a British accent, Christopher Cane, interviews the entire cast and pokes fun at their bloopers. Nathan Kress Talks Upcoming 'iCarly' Episodes (Plot Reference) Trivia *Due to lack of advertising, this is one of the least viewed episodes in iCarly history. *Bloopers are mistakes made by the cast throughout filming. Some of the bloopers are in the opening sequence.Dan's tweet about a new blooper episode *This is the first episode to air at 7PM PST/EST, also the first episode to air at a time earlier than 8 PM since 2008. *The title is a reference to the 1984 film Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. *This is the second iCarly episode to ever air on a Wednesday, the first being iGo Nuclear. *This episode, like Blooptorious, is in a talk show format. Dan's blog New episodes & more (December 18, 2011) *Nathan mentions that this episode is "semi-scripted". The premise involves a talk show hosted by Rex Powers (voiced by Jake Farrow). Rex moonlights as a talk show host Christopher Cane, inteviews the cast, and pokes fun at their mess ups. Nathan also mentions that he has a "yawning montage". *Jennette mentions that Jerry's mess-ups are hilarious. Nathan speaks gibberish when he messes up. Miranda laughs and walks off. Jennette said when she messes up she apologizes profusily. *When coming back from commercial, Victorious music was being played, not iCarly music. *This is the fourth time Ryan Seacrest was mentioned on iCarly. *This is the second time Paul Mccartney was mentioned on iCarly. *The unaired and upcoming episodes, they played bloopers for were IStill Psycho, IBalls, IMeet The First Lady, IToe Fat Cakes, and an episode that's title hasn't yet been confirmed. *Jerry Trainor almost swears after a blooper. *Nickelodeon didn't censor when Miranda accidentally calls a crepe (thin pancake) a crap, yet in previous episodes they censor when Jennette (playing Sam) says it in IThink They Kissed & ICan't Take It by having her say crab. *Unlike the last blooper episode, they didn't show guest star bloopers or any stunts Quotes Jennette: '''Do you wanna interview me? '''Christopher: '''About what? '''Jennette: '''iCarly. ' '''Christopher: '''I'm on Victorious. '''Miranda: '''This is a cra*. '''Jennette: '''That is a crepe. '''Jerry:' Son of a-- Nathan: ''yawwwwwn (repeated)'' Photo Gallery See the gallery for iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo here ''' Video Gallery '''See videos for this episode here References 506 Category:Sequels Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Quotes Category:Cast